


Сине-оранжевые лилии

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Kid Derek, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Soulmates, kid stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Все, что ты рисуешь на своих руках, появляется и на руках твоей половинки.





	Сине-оранжевые лилии

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Vosmesdie  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Когда Дереку четыре года, мама говорит ему, что если верить – то можно услышать, как бьется сердце пары. Дерек действительно очень сильно верит – даже больше, чем в Санту или Зубную Фею.

Тихое, еле слышимое, но узнаваемое для слуха оборотня сердцебиение Дерек слышит только через два года. Он находится в магазине, среди длинных стеллажей с хлопьями, когда видит миссис Стилински с огромным животом: крохотное сердцебиение доносится именно оттуда. Хейл хотел было уже подойти и вежливо поздороваться, как учила мама, но не успевает: Лора хватает его за капюшон маленькой кожаной куртки и тянет в противоположную сторону. Поэтому все, что он может сделать – махнуть рукой в знак приветствия, в надежде, что его увидели.

Дереку девять лет, и на его руках появляются разноцветные пятнышки: словно мазки ярких красок. Когда об этом узнает Талия, сначала выглядит испуганной, но потом, разобравшись в чем дело, с мягкой улыбкой поясняет все Дереку.

«Рисунки или слова, появляющиеся на коже твоей Пары, будут видны и на тебе. Точно так же это работает в обратную сторону – поэтому будь осторожен, чтобы не испачкать свои руки в чернилах».

Чужие рисунки на твоей коже исчезают только тогда, когда от них избавляется сама Пара.

Он старается держать свои руки в чистоте, чтобы его Паре не было стыдно.

Лора смеется над ним, когда Дерек говорит, что хочет научиться рисовать. Он думает, что хочет рисовать лилии: они очень красивы и было неплохо, если бы они были на руках. Тогда он с легкостью сможет узнать свою Пару, ориентируясь по сине-оранжевым цветам.

Лора все еще смеется, обзывая Дерека девчонкой. Дядя Питер снисходительно хмыкает и записывает племянника на кружок рисования, советуя никого не загрызть и не показывать свои клыки.

Дерек клянется себе, что когда он увидит человека с такими же рисунками на руках, как и у него, то первое, что он сделает – поцелует.

В одиннадцать Дерек испытывает нежность. Он думает, что это Пейдж.

Ведь именно она должна быть его Парой: с нежной бледной кожей, с приторно-сладким ароматом и красивой аккуратной родинкой под глазом. Дерек прикасается к ее бархатной коже и рисует на своих запястьях оранжево-синие рисунки. Кожа Пейдж все так же девственно чиста.

Каким-то утром, когда Дереку двенадцать, на его коже появляются слова «олух», «идиот», «болван» и «у тебя дурацкое имя», написанные светлой синей ручкой. Он не обращает на это внимание: вечером того же дня его кожа снова чиста.

В шестнадцать Дерек испытывает ненависть. На его руках – пятна от чернил и странные слова (не его).

Улыбка Кейт скалит зубы, а смех оглушает. Она говорит, что «Пара» - это всего лишь легенды, ничего более. Хейл мечтает поскорей встретить того, на чьих руках будут его рисунки: он все так же продолжает рисовать, надеясь найти.

Когда Дереку семнадцать, он теряет большую часть своей жизни – он теряет семью и многие воспоминания. На его руках перестают появляться чернильные пятнышки и непонятные слова.

Дереку двадцать два, когда он возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Его руки чисты, а сам он слишком слаб и жаждет создать стаю: волк на своей территории требует многое, но и это в том числе.

Фамилия «Стилински» бьется в черепной коробке чем-то важным, но он лишь сдержанно жмет руку шерифу.

Дерек незаметно для себя продолжает рисовать – иногда на это уходят часы, но ему все равно. Он не помнит, зачем он делает.

(Ему всего лишь хочется услышать издевательский смех Лоры и мягкое фырканье Питера).

Однажды он чувствует чужаков на своей территории: один из них человек, а второй – оборотень.

Дерек подкрадывается, издалека наблюдая за беззащитным: коротко-стриженный ежик волос, незакрывающийся рот, странное созвездие из родинок на левой щеке.

– Это частная собственность.

Мальчишка резко оборачивается, с легкой полуулыбкой на губах, уставившись своими оленьими глазами.

На его руках цветут сине-оранжевые лилии. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
